This invention relates to a force-moment compensating apparatus, and more particularly to a load compensating apparatus.
Heretofore, in load handling apparatus and vehicles, such as forklift trucks, cranes, lifts, hoists and other types of load handling apparatus in which the force-moments, including the weight and/or position of the load, change, fixed centers of gravity and counterweights are designed into the original vehicles. Accordingly, the weight or position of loads handled by such vehicles are limited by the original design of the vehicle.